Episode 5426 (24th January 2003)
Plot Shelley refuses to speak to Sunita. She thinks that Shelley's being childish. Ashley receives a sympathy card from Matt Ramsden. He rips it up. Toyah goes with Maria to the clinic where she has an abortion. Maria tells Kirk what's happened and he's both kind and supportive. Peter tries to talk Shelley into making up with Sunita but Shelley is adamant that Sunita is in the wrong and convinced that Ciaran will hurt her in the end. Norris asks round for lodgings. He is appalled when Les says he can share Kirk's room in No.5 for £50 per week but he is forced to accept. Audrey agrees to do Maxine's hair for the funeral. Archie is grateful. Emma tells Ashley that the Police have finished at No.4. She returns his house keys. Ken and Deirdre call to see Emily. She tells Ken what she thinks of him for standing by Aidan. Emily is very angry and questions Ken's morals. Ashley leaves Fred looking after Joshua and goes over to No.4. He can't bring himself to open the door. He sees Ken and tells him how disgusted he is with him for standing up for Aidan. Ashley sits on the doorstep and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Unnamed clinic - Waiting area Notes *A nurse at the clinic is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah offers Maria support without knowing the full story; Ken's betrayal causes disgust among the locals; and Sunita confronts Shelley with a few home truths. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,320,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "Morally? Don't talk to me about morals. You don't patronise me, Ken. How long have we known each other? Nearly fifty years? I've always admired you and thought well of you. I've defended you when people out there have cast stones. I've seen you fight stupid battles and I've never said a word against you, but this? Don't talk to me about your moral duty! What about your duty as a friend?" --- Ken Barlow: "My first wife, Val, she was taken from me in a fire." Ashley Peacock: "She wasn't bashed over the head, was she? She wasn't murdered!" Ken Barlow: "No, no she wasn't, but I still had to get on with my life." Ashley Peacock: "Yeah, but I can't get on with mine can I? Because you're stopping me! Interfering! Getting involved where you're not wanted! Maxine always said you were a stuck-up busybody, sticking your nose in where you weren't wanted, stirring trouble. Well you're pathetic!" Category:2003 episodes